


(Art) 是我的神。

by Niarukas



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niarukas/pseuds/Niarukas
Relationships: Lee Kwangsoo/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 4





	(Art) 是我的神。

『為什麼不能罵劉在錫，是真的把他當神了嗎？』  
  
「對我而言，他就是我的神。」


End file.
